A Disc-y Couple and the Wedding Crash (Part Two)
Daniel Returns Plot Daniel Disk returns from space, ALIVE!!!!!!! Can the ones who put him in space escape and NOT get caught? Find out! Transcript Delly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH... I'm having the BEST time here in Malaysia, aren't you Malina? Malina: GRRRR... NO!!! Did I ever mention I HATE when people ask my for my 'opinion? ' Delly : Hey, hey, Malina, calm it already! We have just become step-sisters, so I don't know you too well. Lippy Lips: That is sorta off topic... Malina: Delly, I HATE you! Lippy Lips: Look at this dress! The group walks causally and solemnly out of the market after Lippy Lips buys that dress. Kooky Cookie: I want to go the Space Center, K? Malina: Fine. Lippy Lips: Ooh! It says you can even meet the astronomers. (She said this when they were at the Space Center.) Delly: The astronomers are Daniel Disk, Kelly-- Malina: (gasp) Daniel is here???!! All: But how??! A voice: I crash landed here... Everyone swung around to see... Daniel. GASP!!! Malina: So Daniel, uh..! Did you like your surprise? Heehhe. Daniel smiled smugly and said "I sure did, and you will LOVE yours! Hahaha!" He pressed a button on a remote control and the room went dark. The group heard some clanking sounds. Cheeky Chocolate spoke up after a long time: Anyone have a flashlight? Toasty Pop: I do! I brought a backpack, from home. Delly: Good, we can see our doom. Toasty Pop turns on the light. The group sees two walls with sharp points, moving in on them. Everyone:Uh -oh. Delly: How will we get out ? Malina : Let's use my belt as a rope. Delly: On your "wedding" you were NOT wearing a belt. You do not have one because we took the taxi after. Malina : Oh yeah. Malina slumps against a brick wall, there are two of them, left and right. "We are gonna die!" Suddenly, a click sound is heard. The brick wall has a secret passage way! Lippy Lips : We're saved! Delly: Let's go before we are crushed. They venture into the passage way... Delly : OOH! Some ancient writing. I can read it because I took a course. It says there is treasure in here and whosoever enters shall be cursed. Malina : We're toast!!! Toasty Pop: What's wrong with toast???!!! The group keep going through different rooms, until they finally reach an underground cavern. Delly: This is definitely a beautiful place, but if Daniel is here, it might be better for us to go back home. Everyone agrees. But the real question is "how?". Lippy Lips: Oh. Let's venture through the cavern, maybe we'll find something... They walk up slopes, made by nature. Finally, they see an exit. Malina: My cell phone's Google Maps app says the nearest airport is two hundred miles away!!! Toasty Pop: Oh! I have some zip lines, let's use them. They hook up the zip lines and start. At 7:00, they stop and pitch up the tent, that Toasty Pop packed.In the morning, they travel many miles. By nightfall, they have reached the airport. Delly: Phew ￼Malina: I booked us a flight, it is ten minutes from now. 10 minutes later... Delly and everyone else snoozes on the plane. At last, Malina falls asleep, too... In the morning... Malina: Wake up, everybody!!! We're home. Delly: Yay! Soon... They all go their separate ways and even say hi to some friends along the way. Delly thinks, It is good to be home. The End. Don't miss part 3! Category:Shopkins Cartoon Category:SA Disney Princess Wiki AND M.A.D. LOVER